


Summer Solstice

by PhilenaP



Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [7]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 缩影系列Ep5.5关于双璧的几个圣诞节和一个夏天的冬至





	Summer Solstice

01

沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚在走出都柏林机场的一瞬间就感受到了吹到他脸上的海风。他并不是没有在沿海城市生活过，海牙算是一个，因为莱因哈特的关系，他倒是经常会去那个荷兰真正的政治中心，但是他从未在这样一个海岛国家过多地停留过。他所出生、成长的鲁尔区一直都不会让他感受到这样夹杂着浓重海水味道的冷风，现在根本还没有到冬天，但是爱尔兰的秋季已经让他感受到了不适。  
机场外面的天空阴沉的像是一块巨大的、没有经过抛光的铁板，在众人的头顶上悬浮着，似乎马上就要坠落。他没有让自己在爱尔兰的朋友来机场接他，所以当他从到达出口出来的时候，并没有看到那个有着一双不同颜色眼睛的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔站在那里等他，或者是他的助理，拿着写着“沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚先生”的牌子，什么都没有，也许罗严塔尔这么多年来终于听了一回他的话。于是米达麦亚站在机场门口，思考自己是准备去坐公交车还是叫一辆出租车去都柏林市中心。正当他从口袋里掏出手机，准备搜索一下现在自己要去哪里找到最合适的交通工具时，一辆车停在了他旁边的临时停车位上，开车的人降下了一半车窗玻璃，米达麦亚这个时候把目光从手机屏幕上收了回来，看到了开车的人嘴角上挂着的微笑和看向他的蓝色和黑色的眼睛。  
“在这里等公交车不如我送你去你想去的地方，你觉得怎么样，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚先生？”  
米达麦亚没说什么，他拎着自己的手提行李打开了这辆看起来平淡无奇的黑色车子的车门，先是把行李丢到后座上，随后又坐到了副驾驶的座位上。“我记得我对你说过，你不用来机场接我。”他一边系安全带一边看着自己的临时“司机”在导航上输入他们目的地的邮编。罗严塔尔没说什么，车里的导航用英语开始替他们规划路线，让刚刚两个人说的德语显得有些突兀。  
“我并没有来接你，我只是在都柏林机场当了一回免费的uber司机。”  
“那请你先去认证资格然后再来机场赚可怜乘客的钱。”米达麦亚突然意识到自己在说这种听起来像是官方语调的话的时候下意识地用上了荷兰语，随后他开始自我反思，这一定是前一阵子工作太忙，导致他现在在休假的时候还是不能改过来自己的语言习惯。罗严塔尔有些惊讶地看了他一眼，随后又把视线转向他们即将驶向的道路上。“我记得我们说过，在莱因哈特在的时候才说荷兰语。”  
“啊，我知道，我当然知道。”米达麦亚看着自己朋友的侧脸，在这个角度上，他只能看到对方蓝色的左眼。“莱因哈特，我已经很久没有见过他了。”米达麦亚换上了德语，他没想要听对方的回答，而罗严塔尔也没有给他回答。  
他来这个吹着海风的阴冷潮湿的城市的原因，一部分和那位年轻的金发国王有关，另一部分则和这个蹩脚的uber司机有关。

“我记得你好像说过你下个月才去爱尔兰，不是说爱尔兰那边的事务有些还没弄好，你过去也起不了什么作用？不如你先派贝根格伦过去，等你过去的时候也省的操心。”米达麦亚一边打着呵欠，一边把两杯从机场的咖啡馆买来的咖啡塞给了罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔有些无奈地帮自己的朋友拿着咖啡，看着米达麦亚揉乱了自己的蜂蜜色头发。“我得走了，要不然这个国家的首相就该接手我公司的一切了。”  
“怎么回事，你又去招惹什么不该招惹的人了吗？”米达麦亚从罗严塔尔手里接过一杯咖啡，喝了一大口。这些咖啡因可能能让他稍微清醒一点，毕竟不是所有人都能坦然接受自己在一早上就要到机场来送朋友去国外长期出差的。  
“没有，只不过我知道自己该做什么。”  
“胡说，你根本不知道自己该做什么，不该做什么。”  
“既然你这么认为，那我也无话可说。”罗严塔尔学着自己朋友的样子，喝了一大口咖啡，这些咖啡豆根本比不上他自己住的公寓里会备下的那些豆子，现在还没有离开，他却有些开始怀念那个他居住了几年的地方了。米达麦亚曾经说过，那里不是一个家，而只不过是一个住的地方，没有人会窝在沙发里等待他回家。  
曾经有过，但是现在没有了。  
“爱尔兰那个地方，凄风苦雨的，当然我没去过我只是听人说过……”米达麦亚喝完了自己手里的那一杯咖啡，有些惆怅地看着滚动报道航班信息的大屏幕，飞往都柏林的航班还有一段时间就要登机了。“圣诞节的时候记得回来，家里的圣诞节比一个人在爱尔兰过热闹多了。”  
“我尽量，只不过现在不会有人在圣诞节的时候把我关在门外让我坐火车去杜伊斯堡了。”  
米达麦亚攥着自己手里的咖啡纸杯，他抬头看着自己朋友的眼睛，但是对方却别过了脸，拒绝和他的眼神接触。深金色头发的欧盟公务员叹了口气，“照顾好你自己，我如果有空的话会抽空过去看你。”  
“谢谢。”罗严塔尔简单地回答了他，那双颜色不一样的眼睛依旧盯着那些航班信息。“沃尔夫冈，如果你有时间的话，帮我照顾好莱因哈特。”  
“你这话是什么意思，莱因哈特怎么了？”  
罗严塔尔没有回答，他低头喝了一口自己手里的咖啡。“我能理解你的心情，他虽然是这个国家的国王了，但是我总是把他当成我刚认识的那个16岁的小家伙。他也是我的朋友，我不会让他遇到什么问题的。”  
“我该走了，沃尔夫冈。”  
“现在我是不是应该给你一个拥抱，然后告诉你在爱尔兰少喝酒和咖啡。”沃尔夫冈说着，走过去，张开自己的胳膊把自己的朋友圈在了一个拥抱里。罗严塔尔的一只手里还拿着自己的那杯咖啡，但是他的另一只手搂着比他矮上一些的朋友的肩膀，直到米达麦亚松开自己的手。“谢谢，我会试一试的。”罗严塔尔拎起自己的手提行李，准备往安检通道走，米达麦亚站在那里，双手揣在自己的口袋里。“奥斯卡。”他像是开玩笑一般对着自己朋友的背影说了一句，“我还以为你会对我说一句，照顾好自己。”  
他看着罗严塔尔停下了自己的脚步，似乎想要回头看一眼，但是他的朋友还是拿着自己的行李快步走开了。  
都柏林似乎和阿姆斯特丹没有什么不同，米达麦亚总是有这样一种感觉。自从他们在曼海姆结束了学生时代之后，他和罗严塔尔也并没有时时刻刻都在一起。一开始，这位比利时能源大亨的儿子抗拒自己父亲的一切，去阿姆斯特丹的一家咨询公司找到了一份工作，开始了自己有时过着阿姆斯特丹时间有时过着美国时间的上班生涯。而米达麦亚在误打误撞去法兰克福的欧洲央行工作了一年之后，又误打误撞地去了阿姆斯特丹的欧洲药品局继续当自己的欧盟公务员。  
就算是当时他们一个在阿姆斯特丹，一个在法兰克福，米达麦亚也是会抽出一些时间和自己的朋友喝上两杯，有的时候是在罗严塔尔住的那间像酒店一样的公寓里，有的时候是在他杜伊斯堡的家里。但是当他们两个都在阿姆斯特丹工作之后，罗严塔尔时不时地会去北美出差，而他自己也被新工作的工作强度压得喘不过气来，他们两个见面的时间甚至比分别在法兰克福和阿姆斯特丹的时候都要少。  
他还记得在某一年春天的尾巴，他刚刚从一大堆让人焦头烂额的事务中脱身，甚至还没有来得及回杜伊斯堡去看一眼自己结婚不到一年的妻子，罗严塔尔给他打了一通电话，正式打乱了他所有的休假计划。  
“你可以叫爱芳一起过来，如果你愿意的话，我只是想让你看看新来到我这里的小马驹，特里斯坦，还有一位你可能会想认识的小家伙。”  
“算了吧，爱芳在医院里可没有你那么悠闲，你是不是结了手上的那个项目之后现在开始轻松地度假了？”  
“真是遗憾，需要我去接你吗，还是你自己开车过去？”  
“把地址发给我，我自己开车过去，反正你那里有的是停车的地方。”  
特里斯坦是一匹有着深棕色光亮皮毛的小马驹，米达麦亚对于这些并没有什么研究，他不像罗严塔尔一样有着这些奢侈的爱好，比如养马。但是他知道这个小马驹以后会变成一位漂亮的小伙子，可能和他的主人一样，脾气阴晴不定。出乎米达麦亚意料之外的是他在罗严塔尔位于蒂伦豪特郊外的住所时，见到的在院子里的一张小圆桌旁坐着的金发年轻人。年轻人的蓝色眼睛看着远处的草地和一些盛开的黄色水仙，米达麦亚猜测那可能是罗严塔尔请来的园丁的杰作。年轻人看到了他，歪着头，手里还拿着一杯加了几片柠檬的气泡水。米达麦亚想要说些什么，“嗯……你好，我是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。”但是他听到的是一句荷兰语的回复。“莱因哈特，叫我莱因哈特就可以了，沃尔夫冈。”  
米达麦亚不是一个经常看新闻的人，虽然他在欧盟的一个办事机构里工作，但是看新闻真的不是他的爱好之一。他朝年轻人笑了笑，但是直到罗严塔尔走过来坐到他们两个旁边的时候他才意识到这位说荷兰语的金发年轻人是他工作国家的年轻王子。  
“很高兴你们两个已经互相认识了，让我省去了一些介绍的时间。”罗严塔尔看着他们两个，用的不是平时会和米达麦亚说的德语，虽然米达麦亚知道荷兰语是他的母语之一，但是他真的不是很经常听到罗严塔尔这样说话。“沃尔夫冈是我最好的朋友，而他现在也在阿姆斯特丹工作。”  
“阿姆斯特丹是我最喜欢的城市。”莱因哈特说了这样一句，米达麦亚看着年轻人脸上浮现出的笑容，如果他没有记错的话，这位年轻的王子是一位业余马术选手，今年16岁，刚刚到可以参加各种比赛的年纪。  
“你这样说的话，海牙市长可能会很伤心，莱因哈特。”  
“我只是不喜欢海牙的气氛，在阿姆斯特丹我可以就是莱因哈特，而在海牙的王宫里，他们都叫我王子。”  
米达麦亚无意间注意到自己的朋友伸出手帮年轻的王子理了理被风吹乱的金色头发，他忽然想起在曼海姆的时候，罗严塔尔有一段时间热衷于把自己的头发留长，而这带来的后果是他深棕色的头发总是被风吹乱。米达麦亚有时会好心地帮在意自己形象的朋友把被风吹乱的头发整理好，并且说罗严塔尔现在终于能理解那些姑娘们的苦恼了。  
直到圣诞节的时候，在风雪中敲开了自己家门的罗严塔尔的深棕色头发被剪得短短的，他能够看出来自己朋友眼睛里的疲惫和压抑的痛苦。但是他什么都没有说。“我被我的老爹从家里赶了出来，不，我还没有踏进家门一步，就被赶了出来。”他听到罗严塔尔努力像是开玩笑一样地说出这句话，伸手把自己朋友头发上沾着的一点点雪花扫了下去。  
他没有过多追问为什么罗严塔尔会和年轻的王子成为朋友，他像往常一样拒绝骑马，但是还是喜欢给罗严塔尔拥有的这些美丽的生物一些胡萝卜或者苹果。这些马很喜欢他，虽然他真的不热衷这项运动。米达麦亚拍了拍这匹栗色马的脖子，换来对方一个有些亲昵的动作。他回过头去看着站在不远处正在说着什么的莱因哈特和罗严塔尔，他的朋友没有沉溺在酒精里，没有说自己是个疯子，没有宣称自己总有一天会杀死自己，就像他的妈妈一样，这很好，至少一切都在正常的轨道上行驶着。米达麦亚轻轻地笑了笑，这可能对罗严塔尔来说是一件困难的事，但是好在他正在努力。他的朋友可能说了什么好笑的事情，因为他看到莱因哈特愉快的笑声，就像是他在运河旁边见到的金色郁金香。罗严塔尔揽过了年轻人的肩膀，而年轻人的脸上还是挂着一个明亮的笑容。  
有新的朋友可能对于米达麦亚来说不是什么难事，但是对于他最好的朋友来说，可能是比完成一个艰难的并购案还要困难。不过米达麦亚高兴地看到罗严塔尔身边的朋友并不仅仅局限于自己，他也参加过几次莱因哈特邀请他们参加的小型家宴，认识了可能未来是荷兰女王的安妮罗杰和荷兰马术界的新星吉尔菲艾斯，没有人会讨厌吉尔菲艾斯，这是米达麦亚的想法。他能够感受到罗严塔尔身边的某些东西在融化和松动，而他认为这可能是莱因哈特和他的朋友们带来的。至少罗严塔尔不会把自己淹死在劣质酒精里了，这是一件好事。  
他看到罗严塔尔看向自己的眼神，那里面的神色他并不清楚，可能那些坚实的冰面出现了裂缝，但是他不知道是什么击碎了它们。

罗严塔尔在爱尔兰的日子对于米达麦亚的生活来说真的并没有太大的改变，他们会通电话，会在通讯软件上聊个没完，同时也会在加班的时候突然消失上几天。地理上的距离从来都不是问题，米达麦亚一直有这样的自信，如果说他或者罗严塔尔都是那种需要时时刻刻黏在一起来维持友谊的人，那么他们也不会是朋友。  
可能对于米达麦亚来说，最大的不方便就是他少了一个可以在阿姆斯特丹和他一起说德语的朋友。不过奈特哈尔·缪拉成功地补上了这个空缺。虽然缪拉是个巴伐利亚人，但是他怎么也是一个媒体工作者，说话一点也不会带难懂的巴伐利亚口音。所以当他和缪拉在缪拉的小公寓里一起喝着啤酒看球赛的时候，米达麦亚突然想起来了这位现在小有名气的记者、专栏作家好像凭借着他的一篇关于杨威利博士的剑桥岁月的“纪实文学”而为自己的专栏收获了大量的人气。米达麦亚不经常看图片报，但是这篇“纪实文学”真的还挺受欢迎的，他也就断断续续地看了几期，这还是看在缪拉是他的朋友的面子上。大记者奈特哈尔·缪拉用一种典型的德式纪实文学的文风书写了三位在剑桥求学的学生之间的感情纠葛，而且最近的进展是暗恋杨威利博士多年的学弟发现杨威利博士的新恋情后伤心欲绝。知道这篇“纪实文学”纯属缪拉的个人演义加添油加醋的米达麦亚不由得同情了这篇专栏作品中出现的所有人。  
“你不觉得你这样写专栏，也许被写到的人会起诉你吗？”  
“不会，我觉得杨博士和莱因哈特都会把这个当笑话的，至于达斯提·亚典波罗先生嘛……”缪拉坐在地毯上，抬起头看了一眼正坐在沙发上喝啤酒的米达麦亚，“他已经用他太阳报的专栏做出了反击，如果你愿意看看的话，你会看到很多充满了英国人的胡说八道的文字。”他拽过了自己的平板电脑，点了一下他收藏夹里的一个网址，塞到了米达麦亚的怀里。欧盟的公务员有些手足无措地看着这个出现在平板电脑上的页面，达斯提·亚典波罗的专栏，他倒是有点好奇这位记者先生是怎么回应缪拉的“纪实文学”的了。  
米达麦亚是一个欧盟公务员，他可能在曼海姆的求学生涯和之后的工作中积累的最大优点就是超高的阅读速度。电视屏幕上的足球比赛还在继续，他放下手里的啤酒，一篇一篇点进亚典波罗的专栏，阅读这篇被缪拉批评为“胡说八道的英国文学”的东西，虽然他知道缪拉写的故事里可能百分之七十是编的，但是还有百分之三十是真实发生过的事件。所以当他看完了亚典波罗所有的文章之后，他先是沉默了一阵，随后打断了正在看球赛的缪拉。  
“莱因哈特是在和奥斯卡分手之后去伦敦参加文化活动的时候认识的杨威利博士？”  
“是啊，他不是跟咱们说过吗，荷兰和英国的文化活动。”缪拉的眼睛依旧盯着电视屏幕，现在的比赛比较胶着，他一分钟也不想错过。  
“不，我是说，他和奥斯卡分手？”  
缪拉转过头来看着他，砂色的眼睛里写满了困惑，“我以为奥斯卡对你说过？”当他说完这句话之后他眼睛里的困惑就转变成了惊讶，“奥斯卡没有对你说过？他和莱因哈特所谓的‘地下情’？”  
“没有，我一个字都没有听他说过。”米达麦亚把平板电脑放回到旁边，灰色的眼睛看着屏幕里的球赛，但是他的心思一点也没在球赛上。“所以达斯提·亚典波罗写的是真的？”  
“算是吧，有些细节你不能相信。上帝啊，我以为奥斯卡会对你说的，莱因哈特在他开始和结束之后都对我说过……我真的不想再让他经历一次失恋了，我甚至给弗里兹打电话让他在工作的时候照顾一下莱因哈特。”  
“我终于知道他在去爱尔兰之前的那番话是什么意思了。”米达麦亚像是自言自语一般地说着，完全没有理会缪拉的疑问。

“你住的地方还是像一个酒店。”米达麦亚把自己的手提行李丢在门口的走廊里，他看着罗严塔尔住了快一年的位于都柏林金融服务区旁边的公寓，巨大的落地窗、米白色而单调的窗帘、一尘不染的地毯和看起来从来没有用过的厨房。这里和罗严塔尔在阿姆斯特丹的公寓没有什么区别，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔从来都不会亲自装饰自己住的地方。  
“像你说的，这里又不是家。”罗严塔尔把外套挂在门口，朝着冰箱和酒柜的方向走去，他从酒柜里拽出了一瓶爱尔兰威士忌，米达麦亚猜想这可能是某种意义上的入乡随俗。“我有没有对你说过，在我小的时候，我有很长一段时间都是住在酒店里的。也许这就是为什么我对于家根本没有什么概念。”两个玻璃杯被摆到了餐桌上，罗严塔尔拉开了椅子，米达麦亚坐到了他的对面，看着自己的朋友往两个加了一点冰块的杯子里倒了半杯琥珀色的液体。罗严塔尔把其中一杯往他面前推了推，米达麦亚攥紧了自己的杯子，但是并没有像罗严塔尔一样一饮而尽。  
“我很高兴你能过来，米达麦亚，虽然我觉得这个地方和流放没有什么区别。”罗严塔尔又给自己倒了半杯威士忌，他的眼睛看着米达麦亚，一瞬间，米达麦亚有一种错觉，这看起来又像是那个曾经沉迷在酒精里，会在晚上躺在沙发上睡着，电视上还播放着自己母亲主演的电影的罗严塔尔了。“你不为我的流放而举杯吗，沃尔夫冈？”  
“在你喝醉之前，我想问你一个问题，你和莱因哈特是怎么回事？”  
罗严塔尔喝完了自己刚刚倒上的半杯酒，又自顾自地把酒杯装上了酒精。他似乎完全不想回答米达麦亚的问题。  
“你没跟我说一个词，在机场的时候，你说让我照顾好莱因哈特，是这个意思吗？”  
他的朋友像是听不见米达麦亚的所有问题一样，只是想把自己灌醉，米达麦亚喝了一小口这种爱尔兰威士忌，那些冰凉的酒精像是在他的胃里点着了一团火焰。“这真是你会做出来的事情，然后一句话也不和我说，我以为我是你的朋友，你能和我说一千次你是个疯子、你可能会在哪一天杀死自己，但是你不会和我说你做过三个月‘国王的情人’？”  
那团火焰静静地燃烧着，米达麦亚放弃了看向罗严塔尔那双不同颜色的眼睛，转而看着巨大落地窗外的利菲河以及远处的海港。雨马上就要落下来了，那些铁青色的天空再也承受不了这些雨水的重量，开始崩塌。  
“你之前从来不会和我说你的那些一夜情和短暂的感情史，但是这一次，你别对我说这只不过是一次长期的一夜情。莱因哈特也是我的朋友，奥斯卡，甚至在我看来他永远是我第一次见到的那个16岁的孩子。”  
他的朋友的眼睛里的那些浮冰支离破碎，想要熄灭在他的胃里燃起的那团火焰。但是那团火焰像是舔舐到了干燥的酒精，开始剧烈地燃烧。“你能不能哪怕就说一个字？”  
罗严塔尔似乎已经忘记了他的声音，那双蓝色和黑色的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，然而米达麦亚不想去猜测那背后藏着什么内容，可能是这些所有问题的答案，也有可能什么都没有。他急躁地喝完了面前杯子里所有的酒，那些火焰欢呼雀跃着烧遍他的全身。  
而他用自己的拳头告诉了罗严塔尔，他自己对于沉默的回应。

沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚从来没有如此惊慌失措过，他知道自己在中学的时候练过好几年的手球，但是罗严塔尔也不是一个缺乏锻炼的人，所以当米达麦亚看着自己的朋友可能被自己打断了鼻梁的时候，他感觉自己的胃被人狠狠地打了一拳。那些血粘在罗严塔尔的脸上和他的手上，他从罗严塔尔的桌子上颤颤巍巍地拿过手机，从通讯录里翻出了罗严塔尔在都柏林的私人医生的电话号码。而直到现在，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔依旧没有做出任何回应。  
“奥斯卡，你千万不要动，医生说他马上就会过来，让我给你简单地处理一下。”米达麦亚从毛巾架上拽下来一条毛巾，包上了一些冰块，放在他朋友的脸上，他真的不知道自己下手这么重。“我不知道这样是不是恰当，但是他说先冰敷一下……”他让罗严塔尔自己拿着包着冰块的毛巾，自己拿过另一条毛巾弯下腰帮现在靠在单人沙发上的罗严塔尔把脸上的血擦下去。“对不起，奥斯卡……原谅我……”  
他看到那双蓝色和黑色的眼睛里的浮冰又出现了一条裂缝，那条裂缝下面是无尽的深渊。他知道，谁一旦踏进那个深渊，将会被封在那些冰冷而不见天日的海面下。罗严塔尔的嘴角动了动，米达麦亚以为他的朋友会像往常一样扯起一个嘲讽的笑，而他准备忽视这一切。既然罗严塔尔选择将自己和莱因哈特的事情隐瞒下去，只是在离开阿姆斯特丹的时候说一句模棱两可的“帮我照顾好莱因哈特”，那么他也就没必要再对这个人的一切都掌握在自己手里。“能不能给我一个吻，沃尔夫冈？”  
“什么……奥斯卡？”  
“也许这样我就会原谅你。”  
罗严塔尔的声音有些发闷，米达麦亚猜测这可能是因为自己刚刚打断了他的鼻梁。他看着那双眼睛，低下头在对方的嘴角上吻了一下，幸好那里没有沾着血。

02

对于奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔来说，在爱尔兰的生活是一次自我流放。他在哪里工作都差不多，阿姆斯特丹，布鲁日或者是都柏林。他离开阿姆斯特丹，只是因为他知道自己不能在那里停留，当他所有的伪装已经被敲出了一些细密的裂缝，他就必须在那些盔甲破碎之前逃离。传统意义上的圣诞节不是属于一个流放者的节日，而谁又能说出生在伯利恒马厩中的耶稣不是一个可怜的流亡者？他在爱尔兰的第一个圣诞节是在酒精里度过的，像他很多年之前，想要把自己溺死在劣质伏特加勾兑成的“绝望”中一般。而在爱尔兰的圣诞又和那个圣诞不同，他认为自己并没有喝醉，那些堆在桌子上的威士忌瓶子不会让他喝醉，持续的头痛和模糊的视线也不能证明他喝醉了。罗严塔尔看着镜子里的自己，那一瞬间，他看到了他的母亲站在镜子里，蓝色的眼睛注视着他。  
“你知道吗，”他的一只手撑在冰凉的镜子上，防止自己整个人靠上去或者摔倒在地上，镜子里出现了一个模糊的人影，如果它能照到过去，如果它能够映出已经消失不见的人和内心最隐秘的渴望——“我多希望你能给我一个吻……因为我从来都没有得到过。”  
他看着镜子里的自己，蕾欧娜拉已经消失了，剩下的只有一个清醒无比的自己。  
第二个圣诞，他早早地接到了沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚给他打来的电话，让他去杜伊斯堡过圣诞。电话里的米达麦亚的声音并没有因为信号的原因而显得虚假，“你应该回家来过圣诞，你要知道，杜伊斯堡永远有你的一个家在等着你。”家，罗严塔尔听到了这个词，和房子一样*，对他来说这真的就是不同的房子。而米达麦亚的家庭又与他毫无关系。  
“谢谢你的邀请，我会试着过去的。”  
“别告诉我你又想去莫斯科把自己淹死在劣质伏特加里。”米达麦亚在电话那头笑了笑，罗严塔尔听着对方轻快的笑声，眼睛却看向了窗外阴沉的天空，“你最好老老实实地在圣诞节前出现在我家门口，否则我不保证我不会去爱尔兰把你绑架到杜伊斯堡来，你知道我绝对做得到。”  
“我当然知道，而我愿意乖乖被你绑架，并且将我的一切支付给你作为赎金。”  
他已经这样做了，只不过“绑匪”还被蒙在鼓里。  
所以他在圣诞节前两天敲开了米达麦亚的家门。似乎他来到鲁尔区的每个圣诞，雪都不会缺席，那些密密麻麻的雪花落在他深色的头发上，米达麦亚开门的一瞬间，他站在门口，而他有着蜂蜜色头发的朋友伸出手把他头发上沾的雪花扫了下去。  
“外面的雪下得真是不小，你来的正是时候，我们正在准备晚餐。”米达麦亚让罗严塔尔进屋，罗严塔尔从包里掏出一盒巧克力塞到米达麦亚手里，“圣诞快乐，沃尔夫冈。”他说着，包被他丢在地上，随后他把外套挂在门口的挂钩上。米达麦亚看着自己手里的那盒巧克力，先是愣了一下，随后罗严塔尔就听到了自己朋友的笑声。“真是怀旧，奥斯卡，真的。”米达麦亚把手里的巧克力放到一旁，“我是不是该再说一句，每次都是这么敷衍？”  
“而你是不是该对我说，晚餐已经准备好了？”  
“差不多吧，卡尔在厨房里帮爱芳的忙，我需要做的就是把所有的餐具摆好。”他的话音还没落下，罗严塔尔就看到那个他曾经见过几次的年轻人从厨房里出来，站在米达麦亚身后。卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝已经不是那个17岁刚刚考完Abi就要给自己的表哥当伴郎的小家伙了。这个年轻人像是被人拉长了一截一样，看起来也结实了不少。“沃尔夫冈，爱芳让我过来问问你是不是把所有的餐具都摆好了？”  
“哦，我马上就过去，奥斯卡你在客厅等我们，一会儿晚餐就准备好了。”  
“不如我去和你一起摆，至少能快一点。”  
“你在餐厅和厨房里的唯一作用可能就是这个了，奥斯卡。”米达麦亚笑着说着，朝着餐厅的方向走去，罗严塔尔跟在他的身后，看了一眼还站在那里的拜耶尔蓝，对方的深褐色眼睛里充满了敌意。罗严塔尔的嘴角扯起了一个笑，他像欣赏画作一样欣赏着年轻人毫不掩饰的情绪。他还记得自己第一次来这个杜伊斯堡的“家”过圣诞的时候，第二天早上，有一个看起来只有十三四岁的小家伙敲开了门，那个时候的拜耶尔蓝只到米达麦亚的肩膀。小家伙把带来的所有礼物放到一旁，随后就要求他的表哥给自己一个大大的拥抱。他也记得在米达麦亚的单身派对上，那个被米达麦亚亲了脸颊的年轻人脸上泛起的红色和紧紧攥成拳的手。“我也可以去申请荷兰的学校，沃尔夫冈。”在几杯啤酒喝完之后，拜耶尔蓝拽着自己马上就要结婚的表哥的胳膊，似乎有些迷迷糊糊地说出了这句话。“别傻了，卡尔，如果你的爸妈知道你要放弃去亚琛而去荷兰，他们会很失望的。而且亚琛离阿姆斯特丹也不远。”  
罗严塔尔一直站在旁边，他看着拜耶尔蓝望向米达麦亚的眼神，悲哀地发现那是自己的镜像。  
“你准备什么时候回阿姆斯特丹？”  
“可能明年春天，都柏林那边的事务基本上没有什么需要我亲自操心的了。”罗严塔尔把一些汤匙放到盘子旁边，他看着米达麦亚摆放那些白色的餐巾，这是圣诞的时候他们才会做的事情。厨房里飘出来好闻的热红酒的味道，他知道爱芳有自己独特的秘方，而这种饮料喝多了也是会让人喝醉的。  
“公司最近怎么样？”  
“还不错，至少没像奥贝斯坦首相那样期待的突然倒闭。”  
米达麦亚笑了起来，而罗严塔尔脸上也挂起了一个像是有些自嘲的笑。这时候爱芳从厨房里出来，宣布晚餐已经做好了，而所有的男士需要去把那些食物摆上餐桌。面包、热红酒、奶油炖鸡和一些其他的菜被摆到了餐桌上，爱芳坐在米达麦亚的旁边，而罗严塔尔坐在对面。年轻的拜耶尔蓝给了他一个不算友好的眼神，罗严塔尔已经习惯了，这个年轻人总是这样。  
他们为即将到来的圣诞和新年喝了一杯热红酒。爱芳在厨房里施展的魔法总是让人印象深刻。然而罗严塔尔却没有吃多少，他只是没有食欲。  
“卡尔，假期结束之后你还要那么频繁出差吗？”  
米达麦亚看了一眼坐在对面掰着面包的拜耶尔蓝，年轻人耸了耸肩膀，把面包块丢进番茄汤里，“可能吧，那些邪恶的能源集团总是在压榨我们的每一分剩余价值。”  
罗严塔尔知道拜耶尔蓝在纽伦堡的一家生物能源公司就职，听起来真是符合奥贝斯坦首相的清洁能源政策。年轻人在说这句话的时候故意看了一眼坐在他旁边的罗严塔尔，而罗严塔尔当然知道这个年轻人所说的“邪恶的能源集团”指的是谁，他已经习惯了这种称呼，拜耶尔蓝不是第一个。  
“你的旁边可就坐着一个掌握着欧洲一半天然气和四分之三石油供应的能源集团资本家，卡尔，你要不干脆跳槽到阿姆斯特丹吧，奥斯卡正好缺一个副手，贝根格伦先生被他留在都柏林了。你觉得怎么样，奥斯卡？”  
“听起来你给我找了一个你信得过的人来监督我的工作，沃尔夫冈。”罗严塔尔说着，并且忽视了旁边拜耶尔蓝攥紧的拳头，“年轻人，”他在心里想着，并尽量不让自己脸上的表情暴露自己的想法，“总是如此冲动。”  
“那我还不如去欧盟法院做一个无聊的公务员。”  
“在做一个欧盟法院的公务员之前，你得先有一个法学学位，卡尔，你当初是不是有些后悔没有申请曼海姆的法学专业了。”  
罗严塔尔没有继续注意拜耶尔蓝和米达麦亚的对话，他盯着自己的手指，他似乎想攥住什么，但是这就像攥住空气一样困难。  
沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚家的圣诞餐桌上，情感话题是不会缺席的固定讨论内容。坐在米达麦亚旁边的爱芳给自己倒了一小杯热红酒，那些弥漫着好闻苹果和肉桂味道的深红色液体在罗严塔尔看来就像是温热的血液。“你找到你爱的那个人了吗，卡尔？”爱芳的话说完，罗严塔尔侧着脸观察着年轻人脸上表情的变化，他知道年轻人的答案是什么，虽然年轻人的回答并不是一切的真相。“可能吧，可能就是……我也不清楚。”  
“这不是一件容易的事情。”餐桌旁唯一的女性放下自己手里的杯子，双手交叠在一起，而她丈夫的手轻轻地攥了攥她的手腕。“但是值得尝试。”  
米达麦亚越过餐桌看着坐在他对面的罗严塔尔，而他回应给对方的是一个笑容，虽然他自己也觉得这个笑容无比虚假。

“我希望你没在意爱芳说的……”米达麦亚站在二楼的走廊里，罗严塔尔靠在他来到这里会住的房间门口。走廊里的灯并没有打开，他也就看不太清楚米达麦亚的表情。“我不知道你当时是怎么想的，但是缪拉和我说过……我在想，也许那并不都是你的错。他是个国王，而你又是一个被首相嫉恨的资本家。”  
“那都过去了，沃尔夫冈。”他迅速地做出了回答，似乎想要阻止对方说出更多的单词。“那不是什么错误，像爱芳说的，只不过是尝试之后发现有很多我们无法更改的东西。”罗严塔尔的双手抱在胸前，他看着自己的朋友抓了抓深金色的头发，他似乎能感受到那些蜂蜜一般的颜色流动起来的味道。“圣诞快乐，奥斯卡，希望接下来的这一年我们都能轻松一些……真的。”  
“也许吧。”他往前走了一步，想要送自己的朋友去楼下把所有的礼物放好，当他走到一楼的楼梯旁时，停住了脚步。“沃尔夫冈，我觉得你应该给我一个吻。”  
“什么？”他的朋友有些困惑地看着他，随后他的疑惑得到了解答——挂在墙上的槲寄生。  
“我猜这可能是卡尔的恶作剧，他小的时候就喜欢这么做。”米达麦亚说着，迅速地在罗严塔尔的脸颊上吻了一下，“我告诉他，他应该随身带着一串槲寄生，那样他就能在见到自己想吻的姑娘的时候拿出来偷一个吻了。”  
“就像你小时候做过的那样？”罗严塔尔说着，同时摊了摊手做了一个坦白的动作，“爱芳说的。”  
他听到了自己朋友的笑声，一小堆礼物已经被爱芳放在圣诞树下了，而他们需要做的是把其他的礼物都放到那里。  
“你什么时候回阿姆斯特丹？”米达麦亚又重复了一遍这个问题，似乎想要通过这种方式来得到一个确定的回答。  
被问到的人笑了笑，他的眼睛看着窗外已经完全阴沉下来的夜色，和混合在夜色中仿佛琥珀一般的灯光。“也许是夏天，也许是冬至的时候……我不知道。”

Fin

*Hause, 也是房子的意思，米用的并不是eine Familie，而罗想的是后者。


End file.
